simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sime/Gen Differentiation (differences in the two larities)
Differences between Sime and Gen, including the mutation theory. Simes and Gens are not Ancients. Ancients have "differentiated" dividing the talents and propensities present in all Ancients, male and female, into two types or kinds of human, Sime and Gen. The Sime~Gen Unified society will not strive to make Sime "equal" to Gen in any way. The differences do not constitute (in their view) anything that should be eliminated, except the psychological self-image of the Gen as powerless in the face of a Sime attacking to Kill, or the Sime self-image as a Gen-Killer by nature. The argument over who has the power and thus the responsibility in a transfer situation continues between Tecton and Distect. (Source: Index card file, Sime/Gen Differentiation -- Mutation Theories -- HOUSE OF ZEOR) Simes consider both simes and Gens mutations. Gens consider themselves the same as Ancients. Simes are spawn of the Devil. Nobody knows how the mutation occurred, but Klyd Farris mentions two theories. (1) Artificially induced mutation that got out of hand: Vegetable mutants essential to sime diet that appeared at the same time as simes being born. (2) Theory of spontaneous mutation in reaction to the increasing environmental pollution of an overpopulated world. (Source: Index card file, Sime/Gen Differentiation -- letter from Jacqueline to Michael Amsden, January 4, 1976) Genetics: The children of two Gens have a 1/3 chance of being sime. That's not 1/3 of fertilized zygotes, but 1/3 of those that survive puberty. Infant and child death endemic, prenatal deaths, abortions very high. The mutations are still evolving and there are a lot of unsuccessful recessives. Likewise, children of two simes have about a 1/3 chance of being Gen. Does not hold as much for Farrises, who tend to be sime, mostly channels. The few Farris Gens are terrific Donors. (Source: Index card file, Sime/Gen Differentiation -- House of Zeor) Both larities (Sime and Gen) have obtained or retained high levels of accomplishment (societal and technical) that are blanks to the other larity. Simes: Some mind science -- Runzi use hypnotic conditioning. Photography, fertility drugs, know the concept of "quantum theory," rudementary electronics, hot air blowers in cages, chemistry. Gens: Knowledge of hypnotic conditioning, industries based on mass production, mathematical sociology, assorted fundamental attitudes: Hugh suggests a public relations campaign -- recruiting and mass psychology, high-powered professional campaign to recruit channels. But Hugh can't imagine exploring the stars or spending time on astronomy. Attention to small and large things --- In Shrine, Hugh paces, cataloguing all the pressures converging on them, while Klyd works patiently and slowly on putting message tube back together --- working like a watchmaker without a care in the world. Sime Technology: hose and water sprinkler, water faucet, some kind of pumping station. Suggestion that Gens also had hoses, electric lights; at Imil, lighting technicians with lenses and mirrors. Some way to keep metal cages from rusting. Gens regard "adulthood" as coming at a later time than simes do. Gens can seem "disgustingly vicious people" to Klyd: When Hugh says concerning Hrel, "...if they did to him the same as he did to Feleho, it would be too good for him!" Klyd is worried about danger to Hrel if word gets around. Gens can't seem to forgive people for personal problems. (Source: Index card file. OPERATION HIGH TIME - http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/oht.html) Thirty percent of the children of two simes are Gens, and thirty percent of the children of two Gens are simes. There are NO simes in Senator Feldman's family. Things taste different (Porstan) to Gens and simes. (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Blood: Children's blood is compatible --- can't tell Sime~Gen differences --- plasma is plasma. Not likely to be too much Sime~Gen difference but nobody would have examined sime blood or done a transfusion on a sime --- they succeed in cross-matching blood to give a sime in the hospital. Problem is that stored blood may not be as high in selyn content as a sime's tissues, and some channeling procedure necessary. Kids have a tendency to wish they were sime (jealous of abilities and senses?) (Source: Index card file. Sime/Gen Differentiation -- Notes regarding AMBROV ZEOR fanzine #10 - Thesis paper by Mary McCoy on S~G genetics and sociology) Because of balance of powers, this must be a planned mutation -- a government research project taken over by a military clique, to produce the perfect soldier (sime) and a ruling class (Gen) on whom they must be totally dependent for sustenance. Transfer must be pleasant for both. Rulers have knowledge and sociological skills for ruling. Soldiers would be technologically oriented. In some way, the mutagen carried by a virus got into the air stream and infected the entire population of the world, showing up half a generation later. Chaos and confusion immediate.